


Thank You For the Venom

by vaxildxn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blow Jobs, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, This is the hardest I've ever sinned, dom!hux, sub!Kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6999523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaxildxn/pseuds/vaxildxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo did not get off easy for destroying that console, Hux made very sure of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You For the Venom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaimeReyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeReyes/gifts).



> Me, in a snapchat to JaimeReyes at ~2am: if i ever write kylux pls stop me
> 
> They only encouraged me.

First and foremost, Hux was an artist.

His medium wasn't paints, though, or charcoal, but ropes and bruises. And Kylo Ren was his favorite canvas. And he felt particularly inspired one day when, upon attempting to enter a control room, Lieutenant Mitaka, brow damp with sweat, tried to block his path.

“Lieutenant, I’m not sure you have the job security to be impeding me like this.” Hux had little patience for the man, but he was valuable; putting a phaser beam through his head would cause considerable setbacks to their daily operations.

“I’m sorry, General, it’s just that…”

Hux looked over Mitaka’s shoulder, scanning the room to find what could possibly be so important that the man was willing to risk his job to hide. “Just that what, Lieutenant?” He clasped his hands behind his back in an effort to remain calm and avoid shoving the man to the side.

“There was an incident.”

Hux raised a brow, urging Mitaka to elaborate.

“With Lord Ren.”

Of course there was. “Let me pass.” They stood like this for a moment, eyes burning into each other in a battle of wills. Reluctantly, though, Mitaka conceded and moved out of his way.

The console behind the Lieutenant was a mess of tangled wires and semi-molten metal hardening into twisted coils. It seethed, red-hot with the remnants of rage. Hux took a deep breath and turned quickly on his heel. He strode past Mitaka without a word, leaving the young man standing, petrified, at attention in his wake.

He pulled his comm from his pocket and located Kylo. Planting a tracker on him was the best decision Hux had made in a while. The blinking red dot on the screen showed that the knight was just around the corner and incoming. Hux pulled his shoulders back and prepared to confront him. Kylo Ren would not make it to tomorrow unscathed.

"In my quarters, Ren. This instant. This is not negotiable,” the General snapped as he brushed shoulders with Kylo.

“Yes, Sir,” the other man replied, voice barely over a whisper. The contact, brief and emotionless though it was sent a jolting sensation through his core.

He kept a uniform pace all the way to the sliding metal doors, Kylo’s footsteps echoing just behind him.

By the time the door slid aside to allow Kylo in, Hux was leaning against his desk, two fingers on his temple. “Please, sit.”

Kylo settled a little stiffly into a chair as he looked back up at Hux, trying desperately to read his facial expression. The sneer across his face had lost most of its meaning in its sheer permanence. “Thank you, General.” This was not a version of Kylo Ren to be seen outside of this room, this meek, obedient foot soldier.

“I've been told,” Hux began, hands tense at his sides, “that you lost control of yourself again. Damaged my ship when you acted out like a child.”

“Yes, General.”

“Do you know how many lashes you gave my ship?”

Kylo’s voice was free of hesitation. Disobedience had yet to occur to him. “No, General.”

Hux paused and began to pace the room slowly, deliberately. “Ten. My ship, my pride and joy, took ten lashes at your hand because you-” He slapped Kylo across the face, his jaw stinging from the impact. Kylo recoiled instantly, but before he could bring a hand to his face to ease the pain, Hux dragged his nails down the gnarled scar marring Kylo’s face and snatched his chin, yanking it upward to ensure eye contact. “Because you couldn't control your impulses. Like a child.”

Kylo swallowed thickly, averting his eyes as well as he could with Hux’s rough hands holding his face steady. He said nothing, but fought the urge to spit as his mouth was invaded by a sharp, bitter flavor. His upper lip had most definitely split, coppery crimson blood oozing into the cracks in his lips.

“Stand.”

For the first time, Kylo nearly disobeyed. Hux took notice of his hesitation immediately. His fingers knotted in Kylo’s hair, pulling him to a lax, semi-standing position before the man straightened up, jaw set and eyes facing forward.

Circling him like a vulture around his prey, Hux continued his game. He undid the clasp that held Kylo’s cape on. The thick black cowl fell to the floor, revealing a collar, black as night and locked tight around his neck.

Nobody would see it, nobody would expect that the knight was bound like this underneath his clothing. Not just any knight, as well. A Lord. A prince.

Hux looped his finger into the ring and gave a sharp tug, sending Kylo stumbling forward before he was able to catch his balance again. “This doesn’t seem to be enough, does it? Enough to remind you that you are mine. And as mine, you must respect my other possessions.”

Kylo choked at the sudden force but tilted his chin upward, exposing a small sliver of his pale neck. He may have been at Hux’s mercy, but he still had some cards to play. Such as his throat.

The General was obsessed with it, how vulnerable and unmarked it looked encircled with leather. The collar was as much there to hold Hux back as it was to keep Kylo in his place. Hux drew a finger over his lover’s jawline, fingers digging into the tender skin. The marks had faded from last time; the bruises from his lips, the sharp puncture wounds and scrapes from his teeth had scarred over and were nearly invisible.

“You can’t tease me like that,” Hux purred, finger still looped tight around the cold metal. “Showing off that pretty little neck of yours.” He leaned in to kiss Kylo’s jaw, soft and hot, but with the threat of teeth lurking behind lips.

Yes. I can. I’ll fucking tease you as much as I want. But that wasn’t what came out of his mouth. “I’m sorry, General.” Verbally, Kylo Ren was perfect sub: nearly silent, respectful of his status. But one did not need to use the Force to feel the resistance bubbling under the surface. He was not the type to submit without putting up a good fight.

Honestly, though, Hux didn't care either way, as long as the boy knew his place in the end. What, he reasoned, was the point of playing with a broken toy? He nodded. “Such a good boy,” he praised, finger slipping from the ring.

Kylo’s cock responded to the praise, but he kept his chin up as Hux toyed with the clasp of his overcoat. Fuck, he hadn’t come in so long. The rope fastened around the base of his shaft was both a blessing and a curse, keeping him rock-hard at all times. The slightest provocation, the faintest brush of his robes against his firm, flushed member was nearly enough to make him just keen for Hux’s touch. The pain was agonizing. Sweet, craved, but agonizing.

Hux’s nimble fingers undid the line of buttons holding together the knight’s overcoat. Indignantly, Kylo shrugged it off, still not breaking eye contact. The General’s eyes were steely, impassive. Even after all this time, Kylo sometimes struggled to read him.

“All these bloody layers,” Hux snarled as the garment fell to the floor, revealing a final layer: just a shirt and skin-tight black pants. The top, which was beginning to grow uncomfortably hot, clung to his body.

Kylo’s chest rose and fell as Hux traced his index and middle fingers over the fabric, feeling the contours of the ropes between his fingers. He felt a slight twinge in his groin as he twisted Kylo’s shirt into his fist.

“Hands up.”

Kylo did so immediately. Hux nearly gave him whiplash as he tore the shirt off the other man, exposing an intricate web of interlacing ropes. Kylo’s shirt still in his hand, Hux took a step back to admire his handiwork.

The rope was rusty red as dried blood, contrasting gorgeously with the knight’s porcelain skin. They crisscrossed his chest, disappearing under his arms and into the waistband of his tight black pants. They framed constellations of freckles, scars, bruises left over from their last sparring session.

He kissed Kylo with a sudden ferocity, not even recoiling as the blood staining the younger man’s lips invaded his mouth. Hux’s hand migrated to the button on Kylo’s pants, pawing at his erection. Eventually they managed to get them off, with a little bit of help from the Force. Not that Kylo was going to tell Hux that.

Use of the Force in the bedroom had been explicitly forbidden, and in the past, Kylo had paid dearly for slip-ups. When the General had felt invisible fingers closing around his throat while Kylo’s arms were fastened securely above his own head, he had just walked away and didn’t come back for two days. The cock ring that was fastened around his shaft had stayed in place the whole time, though, even after he had returned to untie the other man.

Hux bit even harder at Kylo’s split lip, making him hiss at the stinging sensation. “It’s sweet, isn’t it?” he said. “This sort of pain. The pain only I can give you.”

Kylo could only nod, his face colliding with Hux’s. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” Hux tugged at his lip again.

“Yes, Sir,” he gasped, “General.”

“That’s more like it. Now, on your knees.”

Legs like jelly, Kylo dropped to the floor, his chest rising and falling in anticipation. He didn’t need instruction to know what Hux wanted of him. He began to reach for the man’s pants, ready to service him and take his cock down his throat but Hux caught his hand.

“Presumptuous, Lord Ren” He almost laughed and tightened his grip on Kylo’s wrist, vice-like, tugging painfully at the skin. “You’re nowhere near ready to begin.” Abruptly, Hux turned on his heel and left the room, his boots squeaking against the immaculately clean floor. Kylo was still on his knees, the cool tile floor stinging against his shins. His lips, swollen from kissing and scarlet with his own blood, hung open in anticipation.

His mind raced as to what Hux had planned for him. Then, he realized he had one more weapon in his arsenal. Hux had forbidden him to touch, to use the Force to hold him back or get him off. He’d said nothing about invading the General’s mind.

Sure, it was probably ill-advised. And the consequences would be dire. But impulse control was never Kylo’s specialty. As a matter of fact, it was why he was in this situation in the first place.

He gathered all his focus, bypassed his frustration, arousal, to foray into Hux’s thoughts. The sickening crack of a riding crop, an image of a swift arc of leather flashed through his mind. He could almost hear his own screams, the rawness of his throat.

One for each lash you gave my ship, Hux’s stern voice echoed in the back of his skull. It was faint, overwhelmed by a rushing sound, like wind through a cavern.

Then, the voice grew abruptly louder, clear as crystal and sharp as a blade. “Ben Organa,” Hux tutted, emerging from the other room. Kylo nearly fell flat on his back from the shock.

His entire body stiffened at those four syllables, his old name, fingers curling and chest puffing like a territorial animal.

Hux hadn’t quite gotten undressed in the time he was gone, but his coat hung open, lapels framing his bare chest. Firmly in his hands was the crop that Kylo had seen, supple and dark as night. Around his neck, there was another coil of rope, matching the ones that already adorned his body “Do you not trust me to give you what you deserve? Obviously not, since you felt the need to violate my mind. Whatever will we do with you?”

It all came crashing through in that second, all the pent-up rage built up not only during their session but all his frustrations over the past week. “Solo.”

“What was that?” Hux wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly.

“If you are going to debase me like that, you may as well go all out.” For the first time, the knight retaliated. “Remind me who I am. Where I am from. Resistance, smuggler scum.” He spat a mouthful of blood onto the immaculately white floor.

This only encouraged Hux further. He was satisfied with the boy’s gluttony for punishment, even by his own tongue. “I forget, sometimes, that you’ve left that persona behind. That undisciplined little child, so strong in the Force but so weak in resolve.” He shook his head. “Are you really that much better than him now?

Rage boiled in the pit of Kylo’s stomach. He knew Hux was just taunting him, trying to get him riled up, but fuck him, it was working. “Yes.” He closed his eyes, wishing he’d thought of something clever to say, but the Force was a hurricane in his head, raging and beating at his skull.

“Then prove it.”

Kylo’s dick ached under the abrasive rope that kept it pressed firmly against his abdomen. His whole body was soaked in sweat, his prick flushed a deep, painful red. There was a faint click and Kylo opened his eyes just as he felt his body be yanked forward. He managed to brace himself and land on his hands before he collided completely with the ground.

A leash was clipped onto the collar’s metal o-ring, the other end twisted around the General’s hand. He’d shed his coat sometime while Kylo wasn’t paying attention.

Before standing up, Hux traced a finger up Kylo’s jawline, tucking a strand of inky hair behind his ear. Not affectionately. Patronizingly. “Sit up straight,” he ordered, laying the business end of the crop on Kylo’s bare shoulder with a rigid tap. “You’re slouching.”

He quickly did as he was told, even arching his back a little.

“Hands behind your back.” Hux let the leash fall to the floor and was already beginning to unwind the second coil of rope.

Kylo must have taken longer than Hux wanted because he swooped in behind him, seizing his wrist. He yelped aloud as a bolt of pain shot throughout his shoulder. He reflexively jostled it to ease the pain a little, which the General took as resistance, prompting him to pull harder.

“Had enough already, Ren?” Hux paused, the cord already looped twice around Kylo’s wrists, binding them together.

Kylo scoffed. “No, General. Is that all you have for me?”

Within a second, Kylo’s hair was knotted in Hux’s fist, his head yanked backward with a gasp. The inside of the leather collar rubbed against his Adam’s apple, but he continued to laugh, his voice a little strained.

“Listen to me, Ren, we have yet to begin. Now be still, or I’ll walk out of here right now and leave you begging for me, gasping, pleading for me to give you your release. Leave you here for some poor underpaid Stormtrooper to come untie you.”

“I am the Lord of the Knights of Ren, and I have never begged for anything in my life,” Kylo retorted as Hux resumed his artistry, binding Kylo’s arms all the way up his back in a meticulous crisscross of scarlet rope.

Hux tugged the final end of the rope into place and whipped around to face Kylo. The handle of the leash was back in his hand, the crop in the other. “I beg to differ.” The crop came to rest under Kylo’s chin, angling his face forward and up at Hux. “I seem to remember receiving a call on my comm the other night and you sounded rather desperate to me.”

The crop collided with Kylo’s skin with a wicked crack. His vision flashed white, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“One.”

The pain continued, fading quickly into a burning ache spreading across his thigh where the small fold of leather had made contact with his skin.

Hux continued to taunt. “You were pleading with me to let you come, Ren. When was that, three days ago?” He used the cold leather of the crop to flick at Kylo’s nipple.

“Yes, Sir,” Kylo gasped.

“And have you come since then?” The crop snapped against Kylo’s skin again and he bit his lip bloodier, trying to swallow a yelp of pain.

“No, Sir.”

Kylo had already begun to brace himself for the next hit. “Are you lying to me, Kylo?

Something about the way the General said his name. It was a caress after a slap.

“No, General, I haven’t.”

Kylo may have been mistaken, but the next lash seemed gentler. He couldn’t make that same mistake when the next one came, though. “Have you been keeping count?”

“Four,” Kylo rasped, a thin trickle of blood dribbling down his chin.

The lashes began to fade together as Kylo rose to meet each one, seeking the thrall of the pain.

“Five.”

“Six.”

“Seven.”

“Eight.”

Hux was talking to him as he continued the punishment, but Kylo heard none of it. He was no longer there, hidden behind the thick cloak of the Force, lost in the brutal ecstasy of Hux’s crop. His eyes were glazed over, his shoulders hunched and limp.

Vague, bloodied pleas dripped from his mouth, rushed, desperate and whispered. But the relief of the final two blows did not come. Instead, Hux gave the leash a sharp yank, snapping Kylo abruptly out of his sub space.

“I need you here, Kylo,” he chastised. “This is your punishment, and I want you to feel every second of it.”

“Yes, General, I’m sorry.” His voice was breathy, distant.

Hux nodded approvingly. “Shh, it’s alright. Just two more. Now, do you trust me to give you what you need?”

Kylo didn’t respond.

“Don’t I always give you what you need, Kylo?”

He did. Deep in his core, he knew everything Hux did was for his own good. He wanted it, needed a rough hand to discipline him.

“Hux, please.”

The General took it as a “yes” and raised the crop again. The sharp swishing sound as it rushed to his body only made him harder and he yelped out a little “Please!” as it made contact with his ass.

Nine. Hux had stopped counting aloud. “Please?”

“Let me come, General, please.”

“Soon. You’ve been a good boy for me.”

The crop collided with Kylo’s bare skin one last time and Kylo clenched his fists, knuckles going white. But he was done. It was over.

He was a tableau of blooming bruises and tiny cuts, red and blue mixing with the faded yellow of old ones. And he was harder than ever. It took every ounce of composure he had left to keep himself from coming.

Kylo took a deep breath as Hux laid the crop across his desk. He squeezed his eyes shut as he attempted to block the pain a little. He could feel a few hot trails of blood trickling down his back, could feel welts raising in each place the crop had made contact.

Hux’s next touch, though gentle, felt like a slap. For the first time, tears began to well in the corners of his eyes. “Kylo,” Hux encouraged. “Come back to me, Kylo. We’re almost done.” He wiped the last of the blood from Kylo’s split lip.

“Yes, General,” Kylo choked.

“Are you sorry for what you did?”

“Yes, General.”

“Good.” Hux took a few steps back, the cool leather of the leash still wrapped around his hand.

Kylo shuffled forward with its guidance, feeling the straining ache of his muscles as he advanced clumsily on Hux. He eyed the clasp of the General’s pants, strained by his erection. “May I?” he asked, adding a “Sir” at the end the moment he realized he’d forgotten.

He could have sworn he almost saw Hux smile.

Hux could have sworn he’d sufficiently suppressed the grin. “Yes you may.”

“Will you untie me, General?”

This time, Hux laughed derisively. “No. You are going to make me come without using your hands, Ren.” Without breaking eye contact, he knotted one hand into Kylo’s pitch-black hair and unbuttoned his pants with the other. He didn’t take them off, though, and as Kylo took the General’s length fully into his mouth, his cheek rubbed against the coarse fabric of Hux’s pants.

He pulled away with a wet, vulgar sound, face flushed and lips slick with saliva. He dragged his tongue slowly up Hux’s shaft and around the head of his dick. Each time Hux’s hips would jerk involuntarily at Kylo’s actions, he’d give the leash a sharp tug, forcing his cock just a little deeper down his throat.

Hux wasn’t usually one to be vocal during sex unless he was giving some sort of order. So when Kylo began to hear ragged gasps and something that could even be called a whimper fall from the otherwise stoic General’s mouth, he knew he was doing a good job.

And on the rare occasion Hux did moan or speak up, it sent a jolt through Kylo’s whole body. Hux’s praise in any form was the ultimate reward. “This is the way it should be,” Hux groaned as Kylo let out an involuntary sigh, lips pink and swollen around the tip of Hux’s cock. He bobbed his head, spreading his legs to keep his balance. “You submitting to me. Obeying. Doesn’t it feel right, Kylo?”

Hux gave Kylo’s hair a yank, releasing the tension on the leash. Kylo almost fell backwards. “Yes,” he gasped, pupils blown so wide his eyes looked black. “Yes, General, Sir.” He let out a string of agreements, punctuating them with sloppy, desperate kisses at the base of Hux’s shaft.

After another minute of urgent, breathy ministrations, Kylo sat back on his feet and allowed Hux to finish on him, the milky-white release painting his face and chest. Hux’s hand gripped harder in Kylo’s hair as his orgasm faded. The studs on the handle of the leash clicked against the ground as it fell from the General’s hand.

“Good boy,” Hux whispered between shallow, gasping breaths. He dropped to one knee, the hand in Kylo’s hair sliding across the back of his head and along his jaw. As his hand continued to make its way down the knight’s body, he played with the ropes binding him, pressing and tugging in alternation.

Kylo nearly whined in response, the pressure building up in his cock growing more and more agonizing by the second. “Please, Sir,” he gasped, his voice raspy and low. “Please let me come.”

Hux’s delicate fingers stopped at the v of Kylo’s abdomen, wickedly sharp nails digging into the delicate, taut skin. He moaned, a choked little sound that elicited a smile from Hux. “Almost,” he assured.

Finally, he began to work, coaxing Kylo’s orgasm from him with just his fingertips. He was so close to the edge, hadn’t come in so long that the first touch nearly sent him over it. Instead, he held out for a few more strokes, hanging onto the sensation of Hux’s cruelly skillful hands on his cock.

Kylo didn’t have to ask again. The moment Hux hissed out a sultry, nearly inaudible “Yes,” Kylo let himself fall apart with a choked moan.

The contents of Hux’s desk began to rattle, an expensive data pad nearly skittering off the surface and water sloshing out of a cup as Kylo lost himself, lost control over his power. A stack of files exploded into a flurry of papers before he was able to regain a little bit of his composure.

As he rode out his orgasm, Hux laid gentle kisses all over him: on his neck, his forehead, his prominent collarbones.

“You did so well, Kylo,” Hux soothed as Kylo gasped for breath, flushed, sticky with cum and sweat. “Didn’t I tell you I’d give you what you needed? Hux ran a hand down Kylo’s back, the sensation of thousands of pinpricks nearly whiting out his vision.

“Yes,” he managed to gasp. “Yes, Sir, thank you.”

“Can you stand?” Hux cupped the other man’s face, leaving a scarlet print framing his jaw.

“Maybe if you untie me.”

Hux nodded and got to work, unwinding the crisscrosses of rope around Kylo’s forearms. He fell forward, bracing himself on his arms, still panting.

“I need a minute, Sir.”

“Shh, we’re done now, take as long as you need. Will you be alright if I leave for a minute?” Hux worked quickly to free Kylo of the last of the ropes.

Kylo nodded as they fell unceremoniously to the floor. He kept his eyes squeezed shut, receding just a little bit into his mind to ease the sting.

A cool cloth against his wounds very quickly brought him back, and after an initial yelp, relaxed into the gentle hand holding it to him.

When his mind had finally focused through the pain, Kylo looked up at the General, whose mouth was set in a hard line as he toyed with the curls at the base of Kylo’s neck.

“I meant it,” Kylo told him.

“What?”

“That I was sorry.” His tone was clipped, low.

Hux laughed just a little, maybe even smiling before placing a slow, soft kiss on Kylo’s lips. “You are many things, Ren, but insincere is not one of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> My main account is sarahgold96, but since IRL people know about that one, I felt like this level of sin had to go on an alternate :)


End file.
